


Bad guy

by MeganH16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Jealousy, Protectiveness, Studying, possessive!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganH16/pseuds/MeganH16
Summary: Theo gets Liam wound up by getting close to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I total expect this to be shit but I'm not editing it now so enjoy if you can.

Y/n sits at a table in the library reading a text book and patiently waiting for Liam finish up with the pack meeting. She knew about the supernatural world and was a part of the pack technically but Liam and her were dating long before Scott bit him and he tried to keep her away from the danger that the pack get involved with. 

Whilst Y/n was waiting Theo came into the library and decided to talk to her to mess with Liam. He walks over and sat down opposite her. "Hey Y/n" he says. 

Y/n looks up from her book and smile at Theo. No one has even told her Theo isn't human let alone that he is bad news so she welcoms the opportunity to get to know Scott and Stiles' old friend. "Hey Theo, how you doing?" Y/n asks with a beaming smile. 

"Not bad " he starts" What you reading?" 

"Oh this is just a history textbook, trying to study for the test coming up but this one isn't very helpful. " she answers.

" Oh yeah I was in her a couple days ago studying, I can show you where they keep the rest of the history books if you want, I'm sure one of them will be what you need." he offers sweetly. Y/n agrees and they both stand up and start to walk over to the shelves that are right in Liams line of sight. "They are just up there." he points to the top shelf and Y/n can see the musty history books up there. 

By now Liam has noticed Theo with Y/n and is no longer paying attention to Scott at all. He watches as Y/n struggles to reach a book on the top shelf and his eyes start to burn as Theo holds eye contact with him and presses himself close to Y/n with a hand on her hip to keep them both stable grabbing the books she wants for her. 

"Thanks Theo" Y/n says with a blush as Theo moves back a step back so she can turn and face him after he gets the books down for her. Y/n looks over to Liam and sees that he is obviously angry as Scott and Stiles stop him from coming over to them. Their eyes meet and his amber eyes return to normal as he looks at her but he still wants to rip Theo to shreds. 

Y/n decides she should stop talking to Theo and tries to take her books from him but he doesn't let her "These are heavy let me carry them for you." he offers and Y/n awkwardly agrees starting to feel uncomfortable with Theo. They walk back to Y/n's table where Liam can't see them and he sits with her. 

Y/n tries to just read the textbooks but Theo won't let her be. He keeps talking to her and touching her in seemingly innocent ways to get a reaction from Liam. He knows Liam will be able to smell his girlfriends discomfort as well as he can himself and does his best to wind her up in order to get Liam to lose it. 

Not long after they sit down Liam comes marching up to the table with Scott watching from a few feet away ready to step in if things get violent. Y/n sighs in relief as she sees Liam is here and she won't have to deal with Theo being weird anymore. 

"You ready to go Y/n" Liam growls not having taken his glare of Theos smug face since he walked up. 

"Mhmm babe lets go" Y/n says quickly gathering her things and pulling Liam away and over to Scott. 

"Jesus, what was up with that guy? And why are you so angry? " she asks Liam. 

"He's not a good guy, don't speak to him again. If he ever touches you again, hell he even looks at you again I'm gonna rip his throat out." Liam rants and Scott and Stiles look at Y/n sympathetically as she tries to calm Liam.


End file.
